I wanna help!
by Silver Excel Fox
Summary: Two girls are taken to Hogwarts to fulfill there destiny and vanquish the evil that is Voldemort. But the only thing they know is what they read in the books of J.K Rowling. What will they do! Lots a twists plaese review.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter got it? Thank you very much! I do own Silver and Diamond (that's me and a friend cool huh?). All right then! On with the story!  
  
When will you love me like I love you?  
  
" Can someone tell me why we are going to a school that we read about in books and everything else and thought it never existed?" shrieked Silver.  
Diamond sighed. " Silver calm down since you read the first book you wanted to go to Hogwarts and you wished that you had some special power that would help defeat the Dark Lord now you do so shut up!" said Diamond raising her voice slightly at her older friend.  
The girl called Silver pouted. She was to put it mildly drop-dead gorgeous. Her soft pecan-colored skin was soft to the touch her black curls hung right at her mid arm, which had silver streaks through them. Her pear shaped body she almost never showed off just for decency sake. Her eyes resembled a tigers and when she was mad growled like one.  
Her friend Diamond was a sight for sore eyes no matter if you liked her or not. She was always able to calm the other down, but when angered she a hurricane Floyd all over again. Her hair was in braids constantly and cut to be at her mid shoulder. She was a brown-sugar color with a beaming smile that made boys melt. Her eyes, which were a dark brown color, sparkled like diamonds when the sun hit them. Both have known each other since they were 13 and 14 now 15 and 16 they were the best of friends. They were black belt in karate, judo and kung-fu, believe you and me were they tough but when you are there friend they are as sweet as flowers but can be serious mischief makers when provoked. "So I still don't know why though. All know is that I am being whisked away to London during August and now on my way to a school that I've only read about!" she all but screamed. " Well you have wait till we get there don't we? I can't wait till we get wands I wonder if they are like the ones in the movies?" she drifted off to daydreaming, as did her friend who was thinking about the person she was most anxious to meet. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy when those two got their Hogwarts will never be calm again. " Silver and Diamond please come with me.' Said an old lady who reminded them of Professor Mcgonagal. They followed and they stepped into the Leaky Cauldron. As soon as they walked in the whole room went silent. They looked and smiled at people who were climbing over chairs to see them. " Um. excuse me miss but why are they staring at us?" asked Silver who looked as dumb-founded as her partner in crime was. " Like Ms. Diamond said before you have the power to defeat the Dark Lord and its no wonder that everyone will know who you are at first glance." She said catching both of their eyes as they widen in amazement. They walked to Gringotts Bank, both of the girls stopped dead in their tracks. A silver-blond haired boy and messy jet black haired boy was their and man did they look fine. The girls quickly recovered and walked past them but not before catching there eyes and wink at them. "Hey aren't you." the silver haired boy was cut short when they put they put there fingers on theirs mouths. They both blinked in surprise. The girl's eyes sparkled with mischief and they kissed their cheek before running to the train through Gringotts to the vault. " I didn't know we had a vault. Did you?" asked Silver. They were just brought into this world and as far as they knew they didn't have any rich magical parents. They only knew they had to be rich because they were stopping right in front of a dragon which resembled the only around Silver's neck. She took it off to compare it and the goblin snatched in away from her. She knew Gringotts goblin wouldn't steal from her they had a million other vaults to go to. He stepped out of the cart and put the necklace into a slot, which clicked, and the vault. talked! " Who came to disturbed this treasure which other's cannot have. Has one from my family returned?" it boomed. It grew eyes from the top of the vault and looked down on Silver. She was to surprise to be scared as it looked like the eyes smiled and finally opened. The teacher told both of them to go and get a sack full of money, which she conjured, mid-air for them and they grabbed in and ran into the vault where the collided in a pile of money they was a complete room of galleons, sickles and knuts all stocked around the room some in piles others just laying around. They found broomsticks and each took one because their name was on it. Literally on it like someone was expecting him or her. But they shrugged it off and started to pile money into their sacks. They strapped it onto their belts and walked out at if in heaven. They went back in to the train and the necklace was put back onto Silver's neck and it seemed to move around the chain it was on till she touched it then it stopped. They walked out of Gringotts and the lady left them to do their shopping. Being girls they went to Madame malkins first (is that how you spell it?) and had a ball. They were fitted into cloaks and they were put into silver with the Hogwarts symbol on the back they decided it was to big and kept it were they were supposed to go. Next they went and got books from their list. They even got one for reading on hexes for people just incase they had to duel someone there. They even got a book on charms that were advanced for them but you never know what you could do with a couple of spells at your side. Then having a quick lunch break they went to get cauldrons and stuff for potions. They never liked mixing stuff they didn't know about. Then they went to go get their wands. " Ah! Ms. Silver and Ms. Diamond I was wondering when I'd meet you here." said Mr. Olivander the girls could tell he was a gentle man and the curtsied a little because they respected their elders that way. He bowed slightly and told them to hold their wand arm. They considered this to be their writing hand so that's what they reached out. He worked while it measuring tape all around them even in between their nose until he yelled for it to stop. " Here Diamond you first." He said smiling. He handed her a wand and after reading the book gave it a wave. Nothing happened. Soon she was done with the first row of wands with the same affect. He just seemed to be excited until there were no wands left. He looked stunned. " This is particular every wand I have is gone unless.' with that he disappeared to the back and you heard to clicks being made and he came out with a silver and gold wands. Handing them to each of them he stepped back. The room started to fill with a warm breeze and the wands glowed brilliantly and the light shone through the windows through streams of color. The people stopped and stared. Silver and Diamond couldn't let go of the wands they were practically glued to there hands and they looked at Mr. Olivander and they saw a mirror and it seemed light was coming out of there eyes and there nose and mouth till the power-filled heat that started at a minimum spread through there very being they yelled out which was heard for miles. The wind started to start a typhoon of wind around them and their robes billowed around them. Still screaming with all there might till it stopped the wand left there hand and went around their wrists into bracelets that were thick and wide with no clasp to take it off. Then the light dimmed and the girls stopped screaming and the light when completely out to reveal the two bracelets detail. It had name of some sort of ancient language and they looked up at Mr. Olivander who was breathing heavily. He straightened out his glasses and smiled. "It seems you to have awaken the power within the bracelets." Said Mr. Olivander. " Excuse me. but, what's this writing?" said Diamond and Silver at the same time. " I might as well tell you before Dumbeldore has too. Those bracelets once belonged to the twin cousin's Aphrodite and Artemis the Greek Goddesses of Venus and the moon. Now in the battle against the titans those bracelets were used to defeat them. The bracelets turned themselves into wands after the goddesses used up their very life force so that one day two others could defeat the evil that plagued the earth. The bracelets were believed to have unlimited power and the two who owned them had to be close almost family. You two seemed to be that way you almost look the same in some ways." He said. "Cool!" they said happily. They paid the money after insisting that they would feel guilty if they didn't and walked out to see people eyes bulging out of their head. Since it was a day before Sept.1 they went to the pet store and got these phoenix's that's burning day were the same. They got those and left and went to the hotel they were staying at and went to sleep automatically. They woke up at 8:00 and went to king's cross and went through like they have been doing that there whole life. Since they were there early they gave their stuff to the wizard and got candy and sat down. They were reading up on "Spells for the 5th year" for Diamond and "Spells for the new generation" for Silver they read studied practiced until it was 10:55 and a red-haired boy came into the room and looked at them wide-eyed. They waved at them and asked, "Can me and my friends sit here everywhere is full." He said smiling. "Sure. It might be good for us to make some friends before school starts and so we wont be alone." Said Silver cheerfully. " Hey you guys we can sit in here!" he yelled in the corridor. Then in came a bushy haired girl and the-dark-haired boy from Gringotts bank. (3 guess that it is.) Diamond and Silver smiled and waved at the newcomers and their Silver Hogwarts robes fell to reveal their bracelets. To make sure they didn't know who exactly they were they covered up the bracelets quickly before anyone noticed. "This is." the re-haired boy was cut off by a look Diamond gave. " We know perfectly who they are. Ron. You don't have to even tell us. who your are Hermione and Harry." They said finishing each sentences sort of like the fates do in that creepy gentle monotone voice and gentle face. The trio gaped at them in wonderment while they chewed on chocolate frogs with closed eyes like it was nothing big. "H-how do you know who we are? " said Hermione. " We know enough about you. Hermione to know that in your third year you and Harry used a time-turner to go back in time to save Buck beak and Harry's god-father Sirius black and that you think that Divination is a very imprecise branch of magic yet your favorite subject is athermancy because it deals with math. Also in you Fourth year you met Victor Krum the Bulgarian Seeker who went gaga over but could never say your name right. You also in your second year you made a poly-juice potion and turned yourself into a cat by mistake. You also in your first-year helped out Harry to get to the Sorcerer stone by figuring out the right potion to get through the flames." Said Diamond in a very simple yet elegant tone. For affect she changed her accent to French and a quick beaming smile. The trio stood dumb-founded as the two newcomers high-fived each other. " We also know.Ron that you have a certain disliking towards spiders yet I wouldn't like them either considering they tried to eat me in the Forbidden forest. Then you showed an extreme act of courage when sacrificing yourself so Harry could check the king. Although I would like to say you were extremely smart to not think the Chamber of Secrets was opened by Hagrid. It was wise of you. For you see he couldn't have opened it for he himself is not a full-blooded wizard. As a half giant and wizard he wouldn't have been a pure blood any way. I hope that bite Norbert gave you didn't hurt too much even when it changed colors to that sick green color. You must have been dead scared when.my mistake Snuffles had to pull you underneath the Whomping willow to the Shrieking Shack especially with a broken leg you're a regular night in Shining armor. Oh. my bad you already were." Said Silver giving a secretive wink too Ron. He blushed as red as his hair. Diamond flicked her hair back and kept on reading her books. Silver looked out the window as Harry sat down in front of her by the window while she was staring outside. "Um. I never caught your name." Said Harry timidly. She probably knew about him as well and he didn't want to push it. "Silver. I know what you thinking and the answer is yes I do about you aside from the scar." She said only glancing at him once. "Err. exactly how much do you know about me?" he said just out of curiosity. She sighed then as if thinking she turned to him and looked him dead in the eye." I know that Voldemort offered to resurrect your parents in exchange for the stone and you were actually considering this until you realized that why would he bring them back if he murdered them in the first place. In your second year you met the younger version of voldemort and thought that you should have been put in Slytherin as well for speaking Parseltongue although it was not your fault. You asked Dobby never to try and save your life again once you got out of the Chamber of Secrets .In your third year you were almost ready to kill your godfather without hearing his side of the story. They you realized the truth and were almost soulless if your future -self hadn't save you. Then in your fourth year you asked your crush cho chang to go to the Yule ball with you and Cedric beat you to it and you went with Paravati Patil and only danced once with her. That was the year Wormtail used your blood to resurrect Voldemert." she finished looking out the window and not saying another word. "Wow." was all Harry could say. She looked almost then went back to reading on hexes for people. She could feel Harry's eyes on her and looked up. Blinked at him and smiled at him. "Since you were in the dueling club could you help, me get used to using magic?" she asked. "Sure come on they have spare rooms for practice." said Harry standing up. She followed with a wink towards Diamond. Then closed the door following Harry down the long corridor. He looked up at a sign and it said vacant. Then he went inside. She looked around sort of hesitant to go inside. With a smile Harry pulled her inside the large room and shut the door. He pulled out his wand and she looked kind of surprised. "Um. Harry I don't exactly have a wand I have this." She pulled down her sleeve to reveal her bracelet. Harry stared dead at her. "I'm not exactly normal and I don't know how to use my bracelet yet. Will you still help me?" she asked hopefully. Harry was still staring at her then shook his head. She thought that meant no so she pulled her sleeve down and walked out looking dejected. Then a sudden hand on hers stopped her. She looked down at her shoes while she turned around almost in tears. " Silver." He said gripping her chin slightly. He wrapped his other arm around her shoulders. She wouldn't look at him. "Silver look at me." He said while tilting her head up to look in his eyes. " I know you're that bracelet gives you powers that I may not be able to help you with that. I can tell you have a wondrous spirit just by looking in your eyes. Never ever be scared to show who you really are because something you were pushed into Silver never." He spoke to her gently. Then he kissed her. Silver was downright surprised but she soon submitted to the kiss. The hand that was around her shoulders went around her waist and pulled her closer. They ended the kiss. It wasn't a romantic kiss it was sort of a kiss you would give family. "Man what a kisser!" she laughed and she slid on the floor with a smile on her face. "Is that part of dueling? I knew you had to respect you're your opponent. Unless you trying to make me feel better." She laughed "Well did it work?" he playfully asked knowing her answer "I should say so!" They went back figuring out the bracelet. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~**~  
  
After Harry and Silver left Ron and Hermione got into an argument on how Voldemort was going to attack. Then the compartment door slid open and Draco Malfoy was about to saunter his way in until seeing Diamond's face. " Who is this vision of loveliness?" he said in a flirty voice. Diamond looked up in amazement. Steel blue and brown clashed until Diamond put on a seductive smile, half-lowered her eyes, then spoke in a husky voice. " I am whatever you say I am, maybe I'm a fallen angel who supposed to stop such a bad boy from getting into trouble?" she said raising an eyebrow at him. He stepped closer to her and about an inch from her face when he said, "Does my guardian angel have name?" he whispered. "Diamond." She answered. Without warning he leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the lips and walked out. Before he shut the door he bowed to diamond and whispered " Good bye my diamond angel." And the door closed dramatically behind him. Diamond was in a daze. She had to find Silver now! She excused herself and ran out of the room. She looked both ways remembered where the two were and ran down the hall bounding over people cats and everything in between. Then she skidded to a stop in front of the door and went into the room. Her eyes widened at the sight. They kissed each other! Diamond left quickly. She ran back to their compartment eyes brimming with tears from her laughter. She fell to her knees cracking up. "Silver what happened?" asked Ron. " You s-should have seen it! Hahahaha! Those two weren't dueling at all! Harry and Silver kissed! Man it was hilarious!" she gasped out between laughter. "Where are they we got to see this!" said Hermione. "The third one to your right hurry!" she gasped still on the floor holding her stomach from laughter. Ron and Hermione sprinted down the train and looked into the room through the window. They were there like Diamond had said. Ron and Hermione ran back to the room and fell down laughing with Diamond. "That is too rich! We'll be able to blackmail them both as soon as we get to Hogwarts." said Hermione. "Oh Harry!" gushed Diamond miming Silver and went towards Ron with puckered lips. "Silver my love!" declared Ron before they made it look like they were kissing oh so passionately. Hermione was in fit of giggles tears streaming down her face. "That is to funny! I never thought Harry had it in him! " Said Hermione her face red from laughing so hard. Ron and Diamond stopped acting because I was to funny to continue. They all got some water to calm their nerves. "I say we go and bust them for it again!" said Ron. "Excellent idea they will be blushing so much their faces will explode!" said Hermione. So the three new friends sprinted down to were the other two were. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "Try holding your arm out like this." Said Harry. They were trying to figure out how to work the bracelet and Silver stuck her arm out. Nothing happened. "Hey I always wanted to try this from one of my favorite anime shows." Said Silver smiling. She got down into a Dragon ball z position. "Kame." she started. A blue light form in her hands in surprise she stood up. She looked at Harry in surprise. He told her to go ahead. So she started again. "Kame.'she started again this concentrating on one spot. "Hameh." she light to the shape of a sphere and it vibrated with energy. "Ha!" she shouted and let the beam of light go. Harry ran to open a window and ducked out of the way as the beam kept on going. "Cool!" he said. Silver smiled. Then she put on a dorky look and said "Did I do that?" she said. Harry rolled his eyes. "Can I try?" called a voice. It was Diamond. "Try going super sayien then try." Said Silver. "Here I go!" she thought about something that got her mad and a golden energy surrounded her. She looked up through her braids as they started to float upward. Her eyes flicked green. Then her hair went completely blond and her eyes went turquoise. She went around the room as if sizing it up and she did the Kamehameha wave blasted the wall out of the train. She powered down and covered her mouth. "Oops." was all she could say. "It's going to take all three of us to repair this mess." Said Hermione and she took out her wand as did Ron and Harry. "Oculus Reparo!" they yelled and the wood glass flew around them and repaired the train. " That's not fair we don't even know how to use this stupid thing!" pouted Silver. "My dear friend was life ever fair? "Asked Ron. "Now that I think about no it hasn't." said Silver " Well it must have been for you two," said Hermione. Diamond picked up on what they were doing a smirked. "Yes I must ask how was it you guys?' she said. "How was what?" asked Harry. He could only hope they weren't talking about the kiss. " Oh I bet you two know what were talking about. Harry you had her up against the wall." said Ron singing on the last part. The two gaped at them then there face went as red as a cherry. Silver covered her face with her hands while Harry turned around blushing madly. Diamond, Ron, and Hermione cracked up. "Busted!" they shouted. " You spies!" cried Silver. "With pleasure Silver but hey now that were all here lets see if we could give you a dramatic opening to Hogwarts witchlike style." Said Hermione. " Hey Silver let's get those Inyuasha looking outfits ok? It would look to cool!" said Diamond a before they uttered another word the two girls zoomed out the room and came back with the outfits on. (Think Inuyasha's kimono only black.) " So how do we look? " asked Silver biting her lip. "Wow!" was all Ron and Harry could say. "Bravo!" said a voice behind them. Draco was leaning casually on the doorway. Then once surprised faces became furious. Draco sauntered in took Diamond's hand kissed it and turned her around. "You know on top of the out fit should be that silver robe and put the hood over for affect let you hair out some so people don't confuse you then voila!" He said and did a spell and the cape with the hood and the hair was just the way he said it would look like. " Wow it looks great! Thanks Draco!" she gushed "With pleasure baby." He whispered into her ear. She blushed and put her head down. " Diamond you never told me you two was like that. Jesus how did it happen!' screeched Diamond. " I wouldn't be celebrating Malfoy's from Slytherin and his father is You- know whose right hand man." Ron sneered. "So?" they both said which startled them all. "So. That means keep your grimy little hands off of him!" screamed a voice. It was Pansy Parkinson. She looked P-off and that was saying something considering she always looked that way. "Filthy?" asked Diamond. She looked at her hands. "No I think I pretty mint fresh. As a matter of fact I'm still in mint condition. " Ha you have dirty blood running through veins." She growled towards Diamond. " How would you know? Even I don't know that and as far as I'm concerned I really don't care as long as I have magic I'm pretty cool regardless of my blood-line." Said Diamond very simply " She has a point there and who are you to tell her to keep her hands off him. What if she didn't what do you plan on doing about it?" growled Silver. Pansy pointed her wand at Silver's chest. Silver instinctively held out her hand out as if she had a wand and with a tube looking light coming out of the bracelet a wand formed inside of her clutching hand. "Pansy I wouldn't try that if I were you Silver not one to show mercy to people who threaten her." Diamond almost looked sorry the stupid girl. Silver smirked at her friend's words. Her eyes glinted dangerously. "I'm giving you one chance to put your wand down and walk out and you won't get hurt refuse otherwise well then lets just say I'll become the female Voldemort with a little more spunk." Growled Silver. Her voices deep like a lioness waiting for her prey to make a move. " If I leave what will that say about my Slytherin honor. That I'm losing against a puny Mud blood animal I don't think so." Laughed Pansy. The train unexpectedly stopped making them all fall to the floor. " Well finish this later." Pansy warned. "Don't pay any attention to her, she does that when she's me with a girl." Said Draco leaving. "Well we better get going then." Said Harry. He was amazed at the calmness in Silver voice calm yet dangerous. It sent shivers up his spine. This girl would be a very useful ally. They all left the train and Silver and Diamond left for hagrid. "Hi Hagrid how are you doing today?" said Diamond as if she knew as long as Harry did. " Do I know you?" asked Hagrid his voice scruffy. "Doubtfully we're the new students here so can you help us out?" asked Diamond " Sure just follow me and the rest of the first years and we'll get you sort alrigh'." Said Hagrid his beetle black eyes glinting merrily. "Thanks!" said Silver now back to normal. They walked off the platform and into the enchanted boats. One of the first years got knocked off into the water. Silver fell over laughing. Then they saw a huge tentacle and place the kid back into the boat. It was to cool. When they finally got to the school Diamond and Silver joined them in all the kids' gasps. It was so much grander then what the ever dreamed. The windows glinted with a warm honey glow that made them fell welcome and safe. Soon the boats stopped. The girls looked at heir clothes did a quick spell they learned and changed back to normal robes with jeans and whatever else they had on. Diamond put her hood up and let her hair tumble out. Silver did the same and they put their hands up like a Jedi Knight and let their eyes show only that. Walking up to the castle they saw Peeves try to hit them with water balloons. To shield herself from the balloon hurling at her she raised her hand and a shield raised up around the students including her until the onslaught stopped. " Alright you will join you classmates shortly." Said Mcgonagal. "Silver I'm so nervous what house will we be in or whatever and the staircase what about them they'll be horrid. "Oh calm down if Pansy could do it so can I!" Silver started a rivalry with Pansy and she was not one to lose to a brat like her. " The doors opened and after Mcgonagal, Silver and Diamond side by side walked up to the front looking more like the Wesley twins in serious mode then anything else. They heard some whispers but ignored them. Dumbeldore stood up and shook their hands. They turned around to the rest of the school. Dumbeldore shouted across the room who they were how old they were and what they were here for. He asked them to reveal their faces so everyone could get to know them. They did so in one swift movement. And Malfoy did cat call while everyone was murmuring. Diamond and Silver blushed slightly. " Now everyone we would like to know there strengths so I think I duel would be nice to start the year off with a bang. Okay Ms. Cho Chang would you like to challenge Miss Silver?" Sliver couldn't believe her good luck she always wanted to punish Cho for not going to the ball with Harry and now was her chance. Cho stepped up and with a very quick handshake grabbed her wand. Silver made brief eye contact with Harry and you could h as scared for Cho. He knew what Silver could do and he begged her with his eyes not to hurt her. This caused Silver blood to boil. Then to make it even worse Cho winked at Harry. Whatever civil part of Silver that was left in her being left her body completely. "Alright after this duel who ever house they are in or will be put into will be awarded 60 points to start of the school year. Duelists ready?" said Dumbledore. The girls bowed to each and did the motion like respectable duelists would. (If you could call what Silver was thinking respectable) "Go!' someone shouted and Cho shout the first spell. Silver flipped and land on her legs and arms out like Spiderman in the movie. "Wanna play tough do you." She growled. She stood up and released her spell. "Flipendo!" she screeched and out of her hands came a beam of energy and Cho was hit full force. Silver continued bombarding her with spells that came to mind. Although being careful not to use an Unforgivable Curse. She raised her hand to cast one last spell until Dumbledore told her to stop. She walked to the stool and jammed that Sorting hat onto her head. "Ah yes. Silver. You seemed to be very angry at this girl although I can't really say I blame that wasn't right for what she did but bombarding her was." the hat started a lecture but she was nowhere in the mode for it and put a picture in her mind of the hat burning and he hastily chose "Gryfffindor!" the hat screech in a fit of panic. She jerked that hat of and walked over to the table sat down and waited for Diamond to finish her duel and win it. Of course Diamond finishes her opponent and the girl was Padma Patil and she was also sorted into Gryfffindor. Silver looked down the table and didn't see Harry. She looked toward the entrance towards the great hall and he was there conjuring up bandages for Cho's wounds. All the anger she had inside fell as she looked on. He was looking at her tenderly and being very careful with the bandages. " I shouldn't have done that." She whispered to herself. Ron put his hand on her shoulder. " Its okay you seemed mad at her and I know why but I won't say anything to Harry about it okay?" he whispered just so she and him could hear. "Thanks Ron." She whispered back and gave him a friendly hug. After Cho left for the hospital wing Harry came back and sat across the table from her. The food appeared and Silver ate with her head down determined not to make eye contact with Harry. He tried to get her to talk but as soon as it was time to go she jumped up from the table and followed the prefect to Gryfffindor. "Cirdog." Was the password and knowing how to get to the girl dormitories already she sprinted up the stairs and before the prefect could tell she was missing. She ran until she found the room and went inside and quietly shut the door. She went to her bed pulled the drapes around her put a silencing charm on her self and the bed and screamed and cried in a fit of rage and sadness. Eventually she got out of bed and went into the prefects' bathroom. She made the soap smell Strawberry like and the water warm and soothing. She turned out the torches and made small candles float in the air. It was a very soothing atmosphere. She started doing laps. (To all those perverted boys out there she was wearing a bathing suit) She was concentrating so much on her laps that she didn't hear Harry come in. She kept going until she tired out and just let her self sink up to her neck in the warm water. She abruptly opened her eyes her eyes only to stare into emerald green ones with glasses surrounding them. She was caught by surprise and lost her balanced and she fell all the way into the water. Eventually she got control of herself and came up slowly her hair matted to her head and the rest flying freely in the water. She looked into Harry smiling face and slowly stood up till her face was back to the neck in water. " What are you doing scaring me like!" she screamed. "Well what do you think I was doing? I was watching you and just for laughs decided to stare dead at you till you opened your eyes to give you the scare of you life." Harry explained grinning widely. Silver trying to pretend not to be interested in that boyish grin he had played it off like an actress. " Well I hope you proud of yourself cause I didn't find it amusing! Not one bit. Good night Mr. Potter!" she cried indignantly She let some water out to wash out the suds grabbed her towel and marched off let her hair fly and bounce of her back. She turned back and with a swish of her hand the candles went out and the torches came back full force. With each step she took she felt like she was leaving something behind. Then a crafty smiled formed on her lips and she slowly walked back, smirking at her idea. She whispered the password and silently pushed herself in. She did an invisible shadow spell and walked in. She saw Myrtle waling and levitated herself a scant inch into the air, the bracelet only faintly glowing. She smiled as she decided to change her voice to a misty faraway voice. Not to scare him but to surprise him. Give him something to think about maybe.  
After settling on one of the torches and making sure the light was behind her she waited. It took about 5min. of talking when Harry got that felling in the back of his neck that he was being watched. He turned around and gasped. He must have dozed off in the pool or something because he was seeing Silver only something was missing from her. Wait. he looked around her and saw she had no shadow! "Are you surprised Harry?" she asked her voice that faraway misty voice. " Truthfully yes." Harry said to regain his composure. " Harry Potter. The downfall of the Dark Lord at only 1 year old. Yet all he wants to perhaps lead a normal life without the fame. Perhaps even sacrifice that fame for the chance to see his mother and father just once. I wish I could help you Harry but my body mind is saying no while my heart says yes. Silver is very stubborn but can be a great asset to your journey through life." She told him. " How is that?" Harry needed all the help he could get. " Harry, did you see her reaction to Cho Chang when she winked at you? Or where you to busy blushing to notice Silver eyes turn murderous? Silver wanted your congratulations on her first ever duel yet you where tending to another girl's needs. Her heart left her body when she saw you looked at her so tenderly. Do you know what she did when she got to the dorms Harry?" Silver was letting her heart out without totally revealing herself. " No I didn't even see her when I came through the portrait hole." He was totally oblivious to his surroundings and honestly didn't care when Silver was there in front of him or was it her soul? " She walked to her bed put a silencing char, on it and cried her eyes out screaming and yelling without that charm the castle could have known about her anguish. Harry I must leave you my control over the body is weakening make sure Silver knows Harry please." Then with a flash of light she reversed her spell and fell gracefully to the floor. " Silver?" asked Harry cautiously. She steadily woke up. Talking as if yelling at her. " Don't tell him a thing you." she stopped after seeing Harry. Her eyes widened and she slid back a little. "Silver are you ok?" Harry asked. He knew what happened with professor Trelawny and he didn't need a reminder of what happened and that creepy prediction. " Of course I'm alright! My soul for some reason took over my body saying it had to tell you something then I was left in the darkness until I was able to claim my body once more. All it did was scare that my soul could do that no biggie." She rambled. She grabbed the coat of her robe and strapped it around her body. "I'm going for a walk before term completely starts and I won't be able to do it again. Goodnight." She said hurriedly and running out the hole before Harry could say anything further. To make sure she didn't get herself hurt her knowing Voldemort was out and ran out after her getting dressed with a flick of his wand. He followed the sound of her footsteps out the castle. She was standing on a ledge over the lake, the wind blowing softly at her hair making it into twin paths of hair. She held a rose in her hands and had her eyes closed at the moonlight shone a big orb of lit reflecting of her hair giving it pleasant shine. She was smiling gently as if in a pleasant memory. Then she turned to face Harry her eyes shining against the moonlight. " Come on Harry is pleasant up here." She whispered her voice carried by a soft tune from Hogs Meade. He slowly made his way towards her and she waited patiently. When he finally made it over to her she asked him an odd question. " Did it hurt?" she asked. " What hurt?" he asked. She turned around putting the rose behind her ear. " Having emeralds put into your eyes. I doubt anyone else's eyes could look that color normally without some enhancement." The look on Harry's went from surprised to gentle. "No it didn't as a matter of fact I don't even remember them being put in." he joked. "Hmm." Was all she said then turned her back to him? She took the rose out of her hair an sprinkled something on it. She turned back to him and inside the rose was a glowing light that reflected the moon. Then with a swift movement she leapt off the cliffs edge throwing the rose into the water. Harry panicked. "Silver!" without thinking he slid over the edge to see where she went. Amazingly she was in the water she was standing on the water! "Silver?" he asked again. She looked up at him and smiled. She started to walk away from him the water calm and not even a ripple in the water was being made. After crossing half the distance of the lake she turned back to him. She looked like she was thinking about something. Then spoke. "Harry. I know we've only met only a couple of hours ago but it seems like I know everything that ever went on in your life. Which is sort of the case. I knew how you were to shy to ask Cho to the ball and I wanted to hurt for not going with out with you. I knew how you felt when you Godfather first asked you if you wanted to go live with him." she giggled behind her hand. "It must have hurt when you bumped your head on the ceiling of the cave underneath the Whomping Willow. I knew all of that Harry yet when seeing you in person and knowing I could help avenge you parents death made me want to scream in happiness. You treated me like your best friend even though you barely knew me and after that I felt extremely protective of you. Especially when Cho winked at you. It made my blood boil. After I won the duel I thought you would have been there to tell how my first duel went and when I looked around I didn't se you. I saw you healing Cho's wounds and made sure she had the proper care. Even though I didn't need it thought that you would have told me how I did. That never happened and that's why after the feast you didn't see me. I couldn't face you at once. So I ran ahead of you and ran to my dorm. Just so I wouldn't have to face you. I felt like a big sister whose baby brother just grew up to fast and it smacked me back into reality. That's all I wanted to say Harry just how I felt. " " Well it looks like I got me a big sister. Are you up to the challenge?" Harry yelled to her. She smiled " I'll be the greatest sister you ever had!" she yelled. "Don't you mean the only one I ever had?" Said Harry. She just smirked She walked towards the main entrance and with a smile ran towards the stairs. "I'll race you!" with that she got down into a runner position and waited for him. Harry smirked and joined her in the runner stance. Being taller he had and advantage yet she was closer to the ground making her step lighter and easier to move. "Ready?" he whispered to her. "Set?" she gave him a mocking grin behind her. "Go!" They both screamed and bolted for the dorms laughing. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Diamond looked at the crowd of swarming faces and spotted Draco grinning at her. Pansy looking like she was about to curse her. She smirked and turned to see at P-off Silver blasting the mess out of Cho. She looked like a murderer and Diamond being used to this kind of was not surprised considering Silver had wanted to do that to her for so long. Dumbeldore rushed past her to grab hold of Silver robes. Not even realizing who was behind her, Silver screamed to throw one more curse at the girl. That was unique and for a beginner Silver just defeated a prefect. And that was saying something. She saw her run jam the hat on her head and the hat scream out Gryfffindor almost like it was scared of her. Then again Diamond would be to be scared to be in Cho's shoes. Then she saw her stomped off to the table looked around then Diamond saw her face freeze. She followed her eyes to Cho and Harry. Harry was tending her wounds and muttering cure- curses for her. Then a spell hit her dead on a realized her dueling partner was still there and they dueled it out but with less violence. Padma got in a couple of good spells and Diamond and Lavender stopped the duel when Padma gave up. It was cool with her because Padma engulfed her in a hug and she walked towards the hat. "Ah yes much more peaceful in this head. Another bracelet holder I see, the goddess of love's bracelet no doubt. Ah yes I see you want to be with Mr. Malfoy but you don't belong there. "Excuse me but why can't I be there don't I go there for my cunning spirit?" diamond thought to the hat. " I'm sorry but you don't have all the requirements. I'm sorry but I'll have to put you in GRYFFINDOR! The hat screeched. Diamond slowly took the hat off and looked in Draco direction. He looked at her with longing in his eyes and you saw Pansy clapping merrily saying that Draco was all hers now. Diamond would have cursed her if Dumbeldore hadn't stood up. " I think I have kept you all waiting long enough! The new students will be sorted and the feast will begin." Said Dumbeldore. Then he sat down and watched the students be sorted into their houses. Draco caught her eye. He was trying to tell her something but she didn't get it. So he looked around his table to the glasses off a girl face and it made his eyes look humongous. He flapped his hands behind his ears then gave the girl back her glasses. It took Diamond a minute to get it. He meant to owl him. She nodded her head, and then started to eat. She couldn't wait to get to her phoenix that was to big to be kept anywhere else but her room. When the feast was over she walked and slowed down her walk so it matched with Draco's. They gently grabbed each other's hands and left towards their dorms. She bolted up the stairs to her room and took out a quill and ink. She was so excited she just let the letter flow through her hand without thinking. Then she gave it to her phoenix that flew out her window. She sat down trying to remember what she wrote. "Haha!" she laughed and wrote it down another sheet of paper so she wouldn't forget this moment. This was the letter.  
  
Dearest Draco,  
  
I tried to get that stupid hat to put me in Slytherin but it said I didn't fit all the requirements. It obviously didn't look far enough into my brain the stupid thing. Anyway, since I can't keep an eye on her. Tell Pansy that she goes near you I won't be as nice as Silver was on the train. Oh and meet my phoenix. Silver has one too and their twins. If you can give me a name for her please. Oh yes and she has taken a liking to buttered toast with strawberry jam on it. If you can get any please feed her some thanks. Before I forget HELP ME LEARN QUIDDITCH! I want to try out for my team. I hate having a broomstick without ever knowing how to use it. Well I have nothing else to say so I'll see you in Potions tomorrow.  
Yours truly,  
  
Diamond Angel  
  
She couldn't that she actually wrote that. She smirked instead of blushing. Diamond found it amusing that her hand wrote without thinking. She looked at her bracelet and some of the strange writing translated itself to form some words.  
"The holder of this bracelet. Yes the one you wear.  
It belongs to the goddess of the moon. And your true power will be found there. Gone every month once and comes back full force again." She read aloud then she ran to find Silver. She literally collided with Harry and Silver and all three crashed to the floor. Silver and Harry were laughing at this.  
" I beat you! Who's the best Harry whose the best?" said Silver.  
" Oh please you only won because I let you!" He said crossing his arms. Then he grabbed her head and gave her a noggie of her life laughing the whole time. Then she stopped and looked at Diamond's pale face.  
"Hey what's wrong? You look like you've see a ghost." Said Silver worry evident in her voice.  
" My bracelet! It translated itself! I don't even know why, how, or who did it!" She screamed to them.  
" What!" Harry and Silver said together. They grabbed her arm and looked intently at the inscription. Slowly it changed and to the writing Diamond saw before.  
"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Harry.  
" Maybe you should ask someone who might actually have an answer." Said a drawling voice. Harry was the only on surprised.  
"Hey Draco. I know you probably terrorized poor Neville into giving you the password. So while you did get over here and help." said Silver in a voice who's drawl matched Draco's perfectly.  
" Glad to be of service to you Silver." Said Draco. He knelt beside Diamond and took her arm and reads it.  
" Is it serious Doctor Malfoy?" Said Silver and a high voice that was so unlike her own.  
" Of course its not, you just have to remember to look at the moon every night." He sneered back in a friendly way.  
"Well what is it supposed to mean?" asked Harry getting annoyed.  
" Well Potter its simple. The bracelet belongs to the goddess of the moon. When the new moon appears it loses power and when the full moon appears you get the power back again. See?" He smiled at Diamond and pulled her to her feet.  
"Berry-Moon wants to stay in my room for some reason so I just came by to tell you since she wouldn't leave." He smiled.  
"You named her Berry-Moon?" she asked her eyebrows up.  
" Well I was going to call her Berry but now that you have the bracelet of the moon I thought it fitting." He said pouting.  
" Well you have to feed her tomorrow at breakfast then you teach me how to fly." She said matching his look.  
" Hold it you were going to teach her to fly but not me how rude! Well Than Harry's going to teach me right Harry." Harry eyes bulged.  
" I am?" he asked taking a step back.  
" Yes you are tomorrow at the qudditch pitch 8:00 am. Be there. We have our own brooms you just bring your and we'll bring ours. Got it?" Silver said.  
"Yes ma'am!" They gave her a military salute and Draco walked out. Marching like a soldier." Everyone laughed at his retreating back. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Next mourning~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
" Silver wake up its time for breakfast!" yelled Silver. Silver woke up with a start.  
"Qudditch?" she asked.  
"Not yet. We still have to eat first so come on so we don't get hungry." Diamond pulled Silver out of the bed and left the room so she could get dressed.  
Silver, who took a quick 10-minute shower and took out scarlet and Silver robe out. She didn't want to be on either team to much so she matched with Diamond's outfit with her emerald green and gold. So hers was red and silver. It worked well. So she brushed her hair into a ponytail and put on some blue jeans and a red blouse. And ran out to meet Diamond at the great hall.  
" We're late so we are going to attract a lot of attention. Lets just get this over with." Said Diamond and she pulled the big door and walked in Silver right behind her. There was a 5 second hushing in the crowd then it started back up. Silver and Diamond quickly sat down at the Gryfffindor table and waved at everyone in the room.  
They filled up on sausage, egg, toast with jelly, and tea, which was delicious. Berry-Moon flew over to Diamond and affectionately nudged her cheek. She rubbed it feathery neck and gave it some strawberry-jam on buttered toast. Soon Silver's phoenix came and sat on Silver's shoulder and took some of her bacon off her plate. Silver smiled and rubbed it head.  
"Have you found a name for your phoenix?" asked Hermione. She found Silver a fun person to be around so she decided to be her friend.  
" Well, I've decided to call her fire-passion." Silver said to Hermione smiling.  
" How very fitting. What are you doing after breakfast?" she was curious.  
" Harry and Draco are going to teach me and Diamond to play qudditch so we can try to get on the team." She answered her mouth full of toast.  
" Can me and Ron watch?" Hermione asked  
" Sure I see no reason why not. See you their Hermy I have to go get my broom. Wait never mind Fire-passion can get it for me." Fire-passion flew up with Berry-moon and went through the Gryfffindor tower found the brooms and flew to the qudditch pitch were the owners waited patiently.  
" What kind of brooms are those?" asked Draco.  
" We have no idea. We found these in our Gringotts vault and took them." Said Diamond.  
" Well give them a test run do we can see how fast they are and what we need to teach you." Said Harry. The girls mounted the brooms and kicked off. They zoomed upwards. To get them-selves used to the feel of the brooms they raced around the stadium high-five Ron and Hermione and did a nose downward and jolted upright right before they touched back down.  
"Those brooms are faster than even the Fire-bolt. Where did you get it?" said Harry gaping them.  
"Like we told you we found these in our vault. We didn't even know how or when they got there. Look they even had our name engraved on it." Silver and Diamond showed the boys their brooms.  
"Wow this is new. The brooms look like they were made just for you. Which it probably was." Said Draco running his hands over the broom in awe.  
"Well once you finish teaching us, maybe we'll let you use these during a qudditch match." Said Silver trying to lighten the mood.  
"Thanks!" said Harry and Draco and engulfed the two girls in a big hug. The girls laughed at this and hugged back.  
" Time for you first flying lesson. What do you know so far about qudditch?" said Draco.  
"Hey I'm the one teaching them Malfoy!" growled Harry.  
" Oh would you just shut it scar-head we're teaching them same moves so leave it!" yelled Draco.  
"Only if you will Mal-ferret! Keep that nasty drawl of yours in you manor don't bring it here with us commoners!" shouted Harry.  
" No! I think I'll bring it wherever I want because you don't matter to me! You would have the same drawls as I did just ask grandfather Dumbeldore. I'm sure he'd tell you likewise!" Draco screamed.  
" To bad you can't use the energy that you use in that drawl of yours and put it into your broomstick. Maybe then you could catch the snitch! After all you did have a better broom than I did and I still won so who's the best?!" countered Harry.  
" Just because the last time you caught the snitch a bunch of dementors showed up sucking the happiness out of everyone doesn't mean that you're a better seeker!" Malfoy yelled.  
"Only because you and your father told them they could get a buffet if they went in for a little while! Like father like son!" said Harry.  
"How would you know that Potter if you haven't even got a father! Oh my mistake you don't even have a mother do you? So say that phrase again and see how can you say if you don't even know yours!" that time Malfoy went to far.  
"Draco!" said Diamond in shock.  
" That wasn't even right Draco. It wasn't even called for. Normally me and Diamond would have let you yell it out until you were to tired to talk then stand back a wait for the spells to fly but that wasn't even necessary." Said Silver in that tone that left no room for argument whatsoever. She was glaring at both of them then she rounded on Harry.  
" Now what is you problem? Draco was right! We are learning basically the same thing so why did you even start this argument in the first place? You teach us then it all depends on our skills not yours. And would you please act civilized for once in your lives! What if you had made friends before you got sorted? Are you trying to tell me that you would have become enemies just because of a rivalry between the houses? I'm sick of you two fighting already!" she screamed then rounded on Draco. "And what gives you the right to push in the fact that Harry's got no parents! He was left with a fortune the size of Timbuktu and he's still got enough time to talk to people and be nice even when he has no reason to be! He's been treated just as badly if not worst than you have! Now you two are going to apologize or things are going to get seriously ugly around here." She growled in that animal like growl of hers while cracking her knuckles.  
"I'm sorry Draco. I shouldn't have lost my temper for no good reason. I had no right to talk about your father." Said Harry quickly.  
"I'm sorry Harry. I shouldn't have talked about your lack of family I was wrong." Replied Draco. They quickly shook each other hands just to please the girls as a means of a temporary truce.  
  
An: Alright this is one long chappie I know but I wasn't planning on putting this story up till I finished till my friend convinced me of otherwise so hey! Any way see ya later Excel Excel over and out! 


End file.
